


Somewhere Love Remains

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Post Royal Rumble, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Besides, you told me this was your favorite spot." With her free hand, she gestures over the Arizona wilderness."I did?"





	Somewhere Love Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this is an implied spoiler

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Becky turns, surprised to hear the soft cadence of Charlotte's footsteps. She hadn't announced to anyone that she was going to the lookout. 

"How'd you know it was me?" Charlotte wraps an arm around Becky's shoulders, ignoring the way she tenses at the touch. Instead, she gently runs her hand up and down Becky's shoulder. 

"You're light on your feet." Becky stares hard at the hot pink New Balance sneakers. She holds back a laugh, resisting the urge to comment. She'd always loved teasing Charlotte about her love of brightly colored footwear but she hadn't done it since things were finalized. 

Now doesn't seem like the time to resume the old habit. 

"You seek solitude when you're under pressure." Charlotte exhales, making it evident that she's searching for the words. "Besides, you told me this was your favorite spot." With her free hand, she gestures over the Arizona wilderness. 

"I did?" Becky faces Charlotte, cocking her head. Of all the things she'd ever told her ex-wife, she never remembered mentioning that specific fact. Then again, she didn't remember a lot of the things she'd once told Charlotte.

"Yeah." Charlotte nods to emphasize her point. "Think you were half asleep. Some international flight..." She shrugs. "Don't remember why you told me- just remember that you did." 

Becky leans into Charlotte's touch. She buries her nose in the crook of the woman's neck, inhaling deeply as the scent of Freesia and organic herbal muscle salve take her away. She'll _never_ admit it but it's one of her favorite smells. 

It always has been. 

"Aren't you happy?" Charlotte speaks again, her voice coming out in a soft whisper. "You have the one thing you've always wanted." 

Becky squeezes her eyes shut, resisting the urge to shake her head. She's got the fame and respect she's always craved but it's not the same. 

She'd always wanted to have the world, with her Queen at her side. 

"Talk to me, Bex," Charlotte urges, tightening her grip on Becky's shoulder. "Despite our past, you know I'm always here for you. You're my best friend." 

Becky winces, feeling the heat of tears threatening to fall. She'd finally started to move on from their divorce. She'd finally started to imagine a future without Charlotte Flair at her side. 

Now, one conversation starts the feelings right back up. 

"No." The word lingers in the air, filling whatever distance exists between them. 

It wasn't that they'd fallen out of love. No, that was about as far from the truth as one got. If anything, the pressures of the world just got to them. Between life stress and work stress, they just couldn't do it anymore. 

Walking away from their marriage was the hardest thing Becky's ever done. She wanted to stay but the whispers just got to be too much. Everyone wondered what Charlotte saw in her. When _The Queen_ could have anyone she wanted, she chose that? 

Becky never felt like she was good enough for Charlotte.

She left, fearful of a future where she held Charlotte back. 

Yet, now, she _finally_ feels worthy enough to love a Flair. 

It's a weird position for anyone to be in. 

"I always hated when you did that," Charlotte comments, gently cradling Becky's face in her hands. "I mean...you know you can tell me _anything_ , right?" She gently shifts Becky so their eyes meet. 

Becky resists the urge to pull away. She does her best to bring 'The Man' out, lest Charlotte see the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She can't know the truth.

Becky would do anything to have her back. 

"Bex?" Charlotte speaks again, allowing her voice to rise. "My Sweet Bex." She clears her throat before speaking again. "Can I tell you something?" 

Becky nods, strangely now at a loss for words. 

Charlotte leans in, her warm breath smelling sweetly of coffee grazing Becky's ear. "You've always been worthy of me." 

Becky pulls back, the tears stinging her eyes. They fall freely- a fact that catches her off guard. She hadn't cried over Charlotte in ages. 

Charlotte stares at her, her eyes silently pleading for her to speak. Becky opens and shuts her mouth several times, but no words come. 

Charlotte Flair has once again done the impossible and rendered Becky Lynch speechless. 

As they sit in the frenetic moment, Becky can't shake the one question still frantically rattling through her mind. 

_How had Charlotte known the one secret Becky made it a point to keep?_

-fin-


End file.
